Amores mutantes
by sesshoxcris
Summary: (Humanizado) Un mundo lleno de mutantes, deben estar ocultos de los demás para ser aceptados... Esto es lo que sufriran nuestros heroes... Pero conoceran el amor, celos y otras cosas... Espero les guste (ENORME ayuda y cooperacion de TMNT Decendants)
1. Introducción

**Amores mutantes**

"**Introducción"**

**Damas y caballeros, y fans de las tortugas ninja… LES PRESENTO MI NUEVO Y MEJOR ROYECTO (Se escuchan aplausos) Pero esto no es solo mío… Es también de la especial… Original… Y más fantástica… (Coro de Ángeles) TMNT DECENDANTS… YAIIIIIIIIIII… Espero les guste por que nos salió desde el fondo de nuestro corazoncito… A darle**

Se ve una casa enorme de Londres, Inglaterra…Vivian 2 mujeres y 2 adolecentes. Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro. Otra mujer pero ella era de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Una chica rubia de ojos azules y otra chica pero ella era pelinegra de ojos azules. Las 4 estaban en un departamento de 2 pisos. La mujer de ojos azules estaba arreglándose para salir, cuando escucho a sus dos "hijas", peleando de nuevo.

**Mujer: ¡Niñas! (Entrando al cuarto de ambas) ¡ ¿Qué pasa?!**

**Chica: Dile a Topaz que me de mi celular**

**Topaz: ¡Qué yo no lo tengo, Lisa!**

**Lisa: Solo tú lo tomas**

**Mujer: Lisa dejaste tu celular en la sala**

**Lisa: ¿Ah sí?**

Como pueden ver, las niñas se llevan como cualquier pareja de hermanas, a pleitos. La mujer se llama Cindy, ella las adora con todo su corazón, pero hay veces que la sacan de quicio.

**Cindy: Niñas ya terminaron de empacar porque recuerden que mañana en la tarde nos iremos a New York y hoy es la fiesta de despedida en mi trabajo**

**Lisa: ¿Pero porque Nueva York mama? He escuchad muchas críticas y sé que es A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O**

Cindy muestra fuego saliendo de sus manos asustándola…Oh sí, lo olvidaba, ellas son mutantes. Y como pueden ver, Cindy controla el fuego.

**Cindy: Ahí nací jovencita.**

**Lisa: Si mama (Cruzando los brazos) ¿Puedo salir hoy? Solo quiero hacer una travesura memorable antes de ir.**

**Cindy: Ve, pero cuidado con sus poderes, asegúrense que solo los vean los niños, ancianos y vagos ya que son los que menos le creen**

**Lisa: Sip… ¿Vienes bebe? (Revolviéndole el cabello a Topaz)**

**Topaz: Vamos**

**Cindy: Cuídense y nada de travesuras inocentes (yéndose)**

Cindy adora a sus hijas, eran su razón de vivir y aunque ellas se pasaran de traviesas, les daba toda la libertad del mundo. Y por eso, ellas la adoraban, después de todo…Era su protectora

**Topaz: Que buena es mama, bueno es mi tía. Y a ti te encontró.**

Cindy tenía una hermana, se llamaba Amelia y eran gemelas, ella se caso y tuvo a Topaz, pero debido a que ella y su marido murieron, ella crió a Topaz como su hija. Y a Lisa la encontró abandonada en su puerta y no dudo en ningún momento en adoptarla y criarla como su hija

**Lisa: Me abandonaron por ser fea ¿Que esperabas? (Tomando su mochila)**

**Topaz- Vamos hermana New York será increíble posiblemente te encuentres un novio**

**Lisa: ¡CALLATE!**

**Topaz: Me callo**

Y ambas chicas siempre están peleando entre sí. Pero se adoraban.

…**Mientras…**

Cindy y una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos cafés estaban terminando de maquillarse en la sala del departamento.

**Cindy: En serio Shen me muero por volver a new York, Londres sólo me trae recuerdos de la muerte de mi hermana**

**Shen: Estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho… ¿Como se lo tomaron las niñas? (Poniéndose su abrigo)**

**Cindy: Topaz bien y Lisa no.**** Dios no se qué hacer con esas niñas y no entiendo porque yo estoy tan nerviosa y asustada de regresar a New York**

**Shen: Admito que también estoy nerviosa…Pero entiéndelas, este ha sido su hogar por muchos años…Pero un cambio de aires les hará bien.**

**Cindy: Eso espero…**

**Shen: ¿Es por él verdad?**

**Cindy: ¿Qué?**

**Shen: Por tu ex que no quieres contarme**

**Cindy: (Suspira) Si…Tengo miedo de llegar y encontrarlo casado y con familia…Justo como ambos lo deseábamos**

**Shen: No lo creo…Tú eres muy hermosa y sé que él solo tiene ojos para ti (Golpeándole la nariz amorosamente)**

**Cindy: No lo creo…Seguramente encontró a alguien más bella que yo (furiosa)**

**Shen: No pienses en eso y mejor ya vamos a que nos den un pedazo de pastel en esa fiesta**

**Cindy: Vamos**

…**Mientras…**

**Topaz: ¡Lisa! ¡Espera! No creo que sea una Buena idea.**

**Lisa: ¿Por qué no? Hacerme pasar por policía y meter a otros en problemas lo hago todo el tiempo**

**Topaz: Ay Lisa… ¿Qué hare contigo?**

Lisa se transforma en un policía formido.

**Lisa: (Con voz de hombre) Soportarme**

**Topaz: Ya me di cuenta**

**Lisa: Apúrate que necesitare niebla (Saliendo del callejón donde se escondían)**

Los ojos de Topaz se tornan blancos y comienza a aparecer una niebla

**Lisa: "**_**Por eso te quiero**_**" (Sacando su pistola)**

**Topaz: "**_**Me urge un novio**_**"**

Se escuchan disparos y gente corriendo y gritando aterrada

**Lisa: Alto ahí en nombre de la ley**

**Topaz:** **"**_**Es**__**mi hermana y debo soportarla**_**"**

Lisa sale corriendo y se transforma en una niñita de 5 años jugando con una muñeca mientras los policías la pasan de largo

…**Mientras…**

En una mansión oscura y con poca vida una chica cuyo nombre es Karai y tiene 15 años, tiene cabello café hasta la cintura y ojos café entra a la oficina donde un hombre de cabello y ojos negros de nombre Oroku Sakí, que es conocido como Destructor, un hombre bastante apuesto y MUY popular entre las mujeres. El es su tio pero como sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo junto con sus abuelos el la crio como su hija y a pesar que ella sabe la verdad, lo quiere como si fuera su padre.

**Karai: Padre (acercándose a Destructor) Splinter y su sobrina Abril no se han visto**

**Destructor: ¿Y ese milagro?**

**Karai: Quien sabe…Según Abril me conto por teléfono hace unos días que su empresa llegaran dos empleadas nuevas.**

**Destructor: ¿Nuevas? Vaya… Yoshi sí que necesita personal**

**Karai: Según los informes una se llama Tang Shen y la otra Cindy…No me dijeron su apellido**

**Destructor: (Sorprendido) ¿Cindy?**

**Karai: Si, padre**

Destructor se queda pensativo y luego se recarga en su escritorio

**Karai: Padre…Estas bien**

**Destructor: Sólo… Necesito estar sólo ¿Sí?**

Karai asiente y se va de su oficina

**Karai: "**_**¿Que tendrá?**_**" (Preocupada)**

Destructor saca una foto de su escritorio y era de Cindy y él cuando eran más jóvenes

**Destructor: 15 años han pasado y aún no te olvidó.**

…**Flash Back…**

Cindy con 20 años de edad llega al parque y se recarga en un árbol para esperar, ha pasado un rato y comienza a desesperarse.

**Cindy: "**_**Más vale que no se le haya olvidado mi cumpleaños como el año pasado o me las pagara**_**"**

Destructor llega atrás de ella tapándole los ojos

**Cindy: Jajajaja Sakí**

Destructor le besa el cuello contento y Cindy lo abraza del cuello y lo besa

**Cindy: Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías**

**Destructor: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Dándole un regalo)**

Cindy agarra la caja de terciopelo negro y saca un hermoso collar de oro con piedra rojo sangre brillante

**Cindy: Wow... Sakí**

**Destructor: Lo mejor para ti**

**Cindy: Parece que tomaste muy enserio la amenazara del año pasado si olvidabas mí cumple**

Destructor silbar asiéndose el desentendido

**Cindy: ¡SAKI!**

Cindy lo abraza del cuello

**Cindy: ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?**

**Destructor: Ummm… ¿Aguantarme?**

**Cindy: Como te adoro**

**Destructor: Yo te amo (Besándola con cariño)**

…**Fin del Flash Back…**

**Destructor: Y te sigo amando**

En eso recuerda lo que le dijo Karai sobre las nuevas empleadas

**Destructor: Las tengo que conocer**

…**Mientras…**

**Topaz: Ya te divertiste…Porque tienes que practicar para New York sobre como pondrás tu honor allá (entrando a casa)**

**Lisa: Yo lo que pienso es que lo primero que haré al llegar es poner en el periódico "**_**Se busca novio para hermosa chica rubia…Se solicita experiencia para besar**_**" (Haciendo sonidos de besos)**

**Topaz: ¡Oye! Hazlo y le diré a mama sobre la foto de su novio que rompiste, sabes que era muy valiosa para ella y lloro dos meses**

**Lisa: Pero fue un accidente**

**Topaz: Aja**

**Lisa: Bueno… ¿Que harás al llegar a Nueva York? (Subiendo contenta las escaleras)**

**Topaz: Buscar a Oroku Sakí…Para que mama sea feliz.**

**Lisa: ¡¿Estás loca?! Mamá está mejor así…También Shen**

**Topaz: Lisa…Sabes bien de que tengo razón…Tu también quieres buscarlo lo sé (ve a Lisa bajando la vista) Tu quieres verla feliz**

**Lisa: Pero…Estoy preocupada**

**Topaz: Yo también…Pero al menos hagámoslo por mama**

Lisa suspira resignada

**Lisa: Bien…Te ayudare**

Topaz la abraza con fuerza

**Lisa: Pero ni creas que haré amigos en la escuela nueva…No lo hice en está y no lo haré en otra (Yendo a su cuarto)**

Topaz suspire con tristeza

…**Mientras…**

**Cindy: Gracias a todos por esta fiesta de despedida…Quiero decirles que todos ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia y amigos, los voy a extrañar a todos (alzando su copa) Salud amigos**

**Hombre: Salud por Cindy y felicidades por su nuevo empleo**

**Mujer: Y brindemos por que por fin encuentre un esposo y padre apropiado para ella y sus hijas**

**Todos: Jajajajajaja**

**Cindy: Ja… Ja (tratando de ocultar su tristeza)**

**Shen: Salud**

**Todos: ¡SALUD! (Tomando de su copa)**

**Cindy: Gracias por defenderme Shen (sarcástica)**

**Shen: Oye…Yo también quiero que tengas pareja…Todos los hombres que te invitan los rechazas**

**Cindy: Mi Corazón y mi alma le pertenecen a un hombre y lo sabes**

**Shen: Y por eso me tomé la libertad de que lo primero que haré al llegar a Nueva York es buscar a ese galán que tiene tú corazón**

**Cindy: ¡SHEN!**

Shen se ríe y huye al otro lado de la fiesta

**Cindy: Que hare con… (Alguien la agarra de la cintura) Que quiere Mark**

**Mark: Despedirme de ti como lo hace un amigo**

**Cindy: Así no se hacen los amigos (empujándolo) además te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir…No quiero nada contigo.**

**Mark: Vamos… ¿Enserio vas a quedar soltera para siempre, preciosa?**

**Cindy: Tengo un hombre esperándome en New York así que adiós (yéndose)**

**Mark: No por mucho, hermosura**

**Cindy: Bueno chicos gracia por la despedida pero mi vuelo sale mañana y quiero descansar por el largo vuelo que me espera**

**Todos: Cuídate Cindy**

**Shen: También me voy…Si me encuentro a alguien los invite a mi boda**

**Todas: PIDO EL RAMO**

**Shen: Jajajaja (yéndose tras Cindy)**

**Cindy: Puedes quedarte…Yo solo ya me quiero ir**

**Shen: Bueno…Mañana empieza nuestra nueva vida**

**Cindy: Si…Vámonos que quiero dormir**

**Shen: Las niñas ya prepararon todo desde hace una semana**

**Cindy: Si…Aunque Lisa la tuve que amenazar con su teléfono**

**Shen: Jajaja…Esa niña aprendió mucho de ti**

**Cindy: Lo sé…Vámonos**

**Shen: ¿Una carrera?**

**Cindy: Claro…Adiós (Volando)**

**Shen pone varias cosas de metal frente a ella y empieza a usarlas para alcanzar a Cindy**

**Cindy: Jajajaja eres muy lenta chica de metal**

**Shen: Al menos yo no soy amargada, incinerador ambulante…Jajajaja**

Shen se resbala ya que olvido poner más metal

**Cindy: ¡ADIOS!**

**Shen: ¡TRAMPOSA!**

**Cindy: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Shen se levanta y se va corriendo a su casa, Al llegar mira a Cindy parada en la puerta

**Cindy: ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?**

**Shen: Quise caminar**

**Cindy: Aja…A dormir**

Shen le enseña la lengua y se va a su cuarto

**Cindy: Jajajajaja**

**Lisa: ¿Y estas horas de llegar? (Tono de madre enojada)**

**Cindy: No deberías estar dormida jovencita (Cruzando los brazos enojada asustándola)**

**Lisa: Te estaba esperando... Es que me preocupaste**

Cindy se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza

**Lisa: Mamá… ¿Puedo dormir está noche contigo?**

**Cindy: Vamos… Además, es nuestra última noche aquí.**

Lisa la abraza transformándose en una chica-Lagartija, esa era su forma original

**Cindy: Vamos**

Lisa va corriendo a acostarse al cuarto de su madre

**Cindy: Topaz…Sé que estas ahí (viendo el sillón)**

Topaz sale despacio con una sonrisa

**Topaz: Hola mami**

**Cindy: Eres igual a tu madre…Ella hacía lo mismo de niñas**

**Topaz: Jijijiji**

**Cindy: ¿Estas feliz que iremos al sitio dije enterré a tu madre? Obviamente no la enterré en Inglaterra por su lo recuerdas**

**Topaz: Sí…Aunque mi hermana no quiere ir**

**Cindy: Oh, si quiere ir, porque sabe que soy capaz de llevarla encadenada…Ahora ve a mi cuarto para dormir conmigo**

Topaz la abraza con cariño

**Cindy: Vamos**

Topaz van al cuarto contenta

…Esperamos que les haya gustado… Comenten para saber que piensan… SALUDOS Y BESOS DE PARTE DE AMBAS


	2. I Adios Londres, hola Nueva York

**Amores mutantes "Capítulo 2: Adiós Londres. Hola Nueva York"**

**Al día siguiente **

Llego el día más esperado de todos, pero el día más triste para Lisa, llego el día que se irán a vivir a New York. Topaz estaba emocionada de que iría a la ciudad donde esta enterrada su mama, pero a la vez esta muy triste ya que dejara todo lo que conoce de Londres, dejara a sus amigos, escuela y maestro. A pesar que en la escuela tenia muchos enemigos a quienes no extrañaría

Lisa estaba subiendo sus maletas al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, a pesar que no tenia amigos en Londres no podía negar que extrañara mucho su escuela, sus enemigos y a todos los lugares que ella ha ido a hacer travesuras.

Cindy estaba demasiado emocionada y nerviosa, por fin regresaría a la ciudad a la que había sido su hogar por tantos años, pero le daba miedo tener que reencontrarse con el único hombre que ella realmente a amado y sigue amando casado con otra mujer y con hijos que ella debió de haberle dado. Pero por irse a trabajar tomando el lugar de su padre por amenaza de muerte por un Ruso de nombre Steranko de que matara a toda su familia y a su querido Destructor si no iba a trabajar y con todo el dolor de su alma y para proteger a su familia y a su amor se fue y pocos años después él murió pero Cindy sentía que era demasiado tarde pero sentía un alivio de que su familia y Destructor estaban a salvo.

**Cindy: ¡Topaz! ¡Ya nos vamos! (Sacando su última maleta de la casa)**

**Topaz: ¡Voy! (Saliendo con 3 maletas emocionada)**

**Cindy: ¿Ya es todo Shen? (Acercándose a ella)**

**Shen: Sip (Poniendo cajas en el taxi)**

**Cindy: Bueno ya es hora de irnos**

**Shen: Vamos niñas (Viendo a Lisa acercarse)**

**Lisa: No voy a extrañar a nadie aquí**

**Cindy: Si claro (Divertida ya que sabe que miente)**

**Shen: Jajaja…Vamos Topaz…Tenemos que pasar por Iris al zoológico**

**Topaz: ¡Vamos Lisa! (subiendo al Taxi)**

**Lisa: Ya voy… Además debemos ir por Mima (Subiendo al taxi)**

Mima es el León bebe de Lisa quien la salvo de unos cazadores después de que mataran a su madre e Iris es el águila de Topaz que encontró en su árbol cuando era tan solo un huevo después de que unos motociclistas la asaltaran cerca de su casa y mataran frente a ella a la madre de Iris.

**Cindy: (Subiéndose al Taxi) Al zoológico.**

**Taxista: Enseguida**

**Lisa: ¿Puedo usar mi celular?**

**Cindy: Si (tranquila)**

Lisa saca su celular y empieza a escuchar música por sus audífonos a todo volumen para no escuchar a nadie.

**Shen: Hay niña (viendo a Lisa)**

**Cindy: Jejejejeje por fin iré a casa**

**Shen: Niña…Quita esa cara (A Lisa que tenía cara de aburrimiento)**

**Topaz: Es que tiene miedo de no encontrar novio (divertida)**

Lisa la golpea en la frente

**Topaz: ¡AUCH!**

**Shen: ¡Niña! (enojada)**

**Cindy: ¡Niñas compórtense o les quitó los celulares!**

**Lisa y Topaz: Sí mama (Asustadas)**

**Lisa: Oigan ¿Llevaremos a Chimuelo también verdad? (Preocupada)**

**Cindy: Si…Su madre me pidió que lo llevara porque sería una gran oportunidad para ir a una excelente universidad.**

**Shen: Además recuerden que es mi sobrino.**

**Cindy: Adoptivo**

**Shen: Pero es mi sobrino**

Shen tenia un oscuro secreto ya que solo Cindy lo sabe, no recuerda nada de su pasado, desde hace 13 años ella no recuerda absolutamente nada, por suerte la familia de Donatello, su sobrino adoptivo, la encontró, la ayudaron, pagaron todos los tratamientos médicos para salvarla y le dieron su apellido y lograron que rápidamente terminara la escuela libre y tenga un excelente puesto como hoy en día que es la Nueva Vicepresidenta de las grandes compañías de New York.

**Lisa: Genial (Enojada ya que él la aburría)**

**Topaz: ¿Llevaremos a ese chico?**

**Cindy: S…Miren ahí está… **

Detienen el taxi viendo a Donnie, un chico de cabello café, piel morena, le falta un diente, ojos cafés y usa camisa morada con pantalón y tenis negros. El las estaba esperando en la esquina con sus 5 equipajes y un una jaula con un lagarto que se llama Shelly todo emocionado. El también tenía poderes y era de correr a velocidad súper sónica.

**Lisa: ¡Donnie! (Enojada)**

**Cindy: Te dijimos que iríamos por ti después de recoger a Iris y Mima (Enojada)**

**Donnie: No me quería que fueran primero por un pájaro y un cachorro de León antes que a mí.**

**Lisa y Topaz: Grrrrrrrrr**

Donnie sube sus cosas a la cajuela y se sube empujando a todos por que ya no caben

**Cindy: Donnie en New York quiero que te portes ¡BIEN! (Tono amenazante)**

**Donnie: Sí…Ya lo se (aburrido)**

**Cindy: Vamos…Shen le pagará los daños del taxi si es que hay.**

**Taxista: Muy bien.**

**Shen: ¡¿YO PORQUE?! (Enojada).**

**Cindy: Porque es tu sobrino.**

**Shen: Grrrrrrrrr.**

**Lisa: ¡Ya vamos al zoológico! (Desesperada)**

…**Mientras…**

**Karai: Padre ya me voy a la escuela**

Destructor rápidamente se levanta y le da unos billetes para el almuerzo.

**Karai: Gracias (Al momento de darse la vuelta logra ver la foto de él y Cindy de jóvenes sonriendo de una forma que jamás ha visto de su "padre") La extrañas ¿Verdad?**

**Destructor: Demasiado…Ni sé cómo pude vivir sin ella tanto tiempo**

**Karai: Pues…Después de que mis verdaderos padres murieran te dedicaste a criarme (Sonriendo)**

Destructor le revuelve el cabello ya que sabe que es verdad, Karai ha sido su motivo para seguir viviendo.

**Destructor: Corre… A la escuela. Vamos**

**Karai: No vemos (Yéndose volando por la ventana ya que ella también era una mutante)**

**Destructor: Con esta niña (Asomándose a la ventana) ¡SE USAN LAS PUERTAS!**

Destructor cierra las ventanas divertido ya que siempre era lo mismo y mira una vez más la foto de Cindy recordando que ella era igual, siempre entraba o salía de su casa por la ventana en vez de las puertas.

**Destructor: Cindy**

…**Flash back…**

Destructor a los 15 años estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus comics, estaba tranquilo y feliz porque sus padres no están ya que se fueron a un viaje de negocios, y piensa aprovechar su ausencia para hacer algo que a querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Logra notar como Cindy entra por la ventana por trillonésima vez en lugar de usar la puerta.

**Destructor: ¿Que no sabes que se usan las puertas? (Divertido dejando su comics en la mesa)**

**Cindy: Que manera de recibirme Sakí (Divertida)…Me pediste que viniera a tu cuarto aprovechando que tus padres no están ¿Para qué?**

**Destructor: Bueno (levantándose nervioso)…Eres mi mejor amiga…Desde los 8 años y…**

**Cindy: Si.**

Destructor le toma las manos Cindy se sonroja pero lucha por ocultarlo.

**Destructor: Cindy…Quería…Saber…**

Cindy lo mira nerviosa ya que comenzaba a sospechar lo que él trataba de decirle.

**Destructor: Cindy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Cindy lo mira sorprendido

**Cindy: Tu…Tu novia (sorprendida y nerviosa)**

**Destructor: Lo sabía (La suelta rápidamente) No quieres (Trata de salir de la habitación con el corazón destrozado)**

**Cindy: ¡Espera! (logrando detenerlo) No es porque no te quiera… es que tenia miedo de que…mis sentimientos hacia ti no… Fueran correspondidos (sonriendo aún parada donde esta)**

**Destructor: ¿Qué? (volteando a verla sorprendido)**

Cindy sonríe mientras se acerca hacia el

**Cindy: ¿Quieres ser mi novio Sakí? (sonrojada)**

Destructor se queda unos segundos en Shock hasta que la toma en de la cintura y la carga dándole vueltas

**Cindy: Jajajaja Sakí Jajajajaja**

Destructor la besa tiernamente y Cindy lo abraza del cuello

**Destructor: Te quiero Cindy**

**Cindy: ¿Cuanto me quieres?**

**Destructor: De aquí a la luna. De aquí a Marte. De aquí al sol…No al sol no porque me quemó. (Divertido)**

**Cindy: Yo soy fénix lo olvidaste… Yo tengo el poder del sol**

**Destructor: Sí…Pero te prefiero a ti**

**Cindy: Más te vale (besándolo una vez mas)…Bueno será mejor irme porque tus padres no están y… ¡Oye! (Siendo sujeta por la cintura)**

**Destructor: ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**Cindy: A casa a dormir ¿Por qué?**

**Destructor: Quédate conmigo está noche**

**Cindy: Sakí…Estas loco (Abrazándolo del cuello) Además donde dormiría**

Destructor le pone ojos de perro abandonado dándole entender a Cindy de lo que quería decir.

**Cindy: ¡Sakí! ¡Dormir juntos! Jajaja estás loco**

**Destructor: Vamos Linda…Siempre te has quedado a dormir en mi casa y nunca pasa nada**

**Cindy: Pero nunca dormimos en la misma cama o en la misma habitación. **

**Destructor: ¿Ándale sí?**

**Cindy: Ésta bien me convén…**

Destructor la besa Cindy lo abraza más fuerte el cuello Destructor le empieza a acariciar el cabello

**Cindy: Sakí si seguimos así no sé como acabemos**

**Destructor: No…Me…Importa (besándola con mas profundidad)**

**Cindy: Pero Sa…**

Destructor le empieza a besar el cuello

**Cindy: ¡Sakí! Jajaja me haces cosquillas**

**Destructor: Um…Yo no quiero sólo hacerte cosquillas**

**Cindy: ¡Sakí!**

**Destructor la empuja tirándola a la cama y él se pone encima de ella.**

**Cindy: Jajajaja estás loco**

**Destructor: Pero por ti**

**Cindy: Jejejejeje te amo Saki**

**Destructor: Yo también te amo... Mi hermosa Cindy (besándola)**

…**Fin del flash back…**

Destructor sonríe al recordar esa noche, fue la noche mas feliz de toda su vida, se le declaro a la mujer que ama y se entregaron en cuerpo en alma consumiendo su amor. No podía negarlo, aun la ama, la ama con locura y no podía seguir sin saber de ella.

**Destructor: La tengo que encontrar... Así sea lo último que haga**

…**Mientras…**

Cindy, Lisa, Topaz, Shen y Donnie estaban en la zona de espera para abordar. Decidieron comprar botanas para el avión ya que no le gustaban lo que servían ahí dentro e incluso revistas para leer ya que seria un largo viaje.

Topaz estaba jugando con su águila Iris mientras que Lisa arrullaba a su león bebe mientras le traían jaulas para sus mascotas, Donnie estaba aburrido ya que tuvieron que meter a Shelly con los demás equipajes y no podría estar con ella.

**Azafata: Pasajeros con destino a New York favor de abordar**

**Lisa: Ya escuchaste Mima (Cargando a su león bebé)**

**Shen: Topaz…Mete a Iris en su jaula y vámonos**

**Cindy: Vamos Lisa… Pero antes ya sabes (apuntando el león)**

**Empleado: Aquí está la Jaula para el león (entregándole la jaula) y aquí esta una para su águila (dándole otra jaula)**

**Lisa: Mamá…Es un bebé (triste)**

**Cindy: Nada de peros…Ahora**

Lisa se pone triste y pone al leoncito en la jaula y Topaz a Iris

**Lisa: Ya bebé…Tranquilo…En unas horas te sacare (viendo a bebe haciendo ruidos)**

Dos empleados agarran las jaulas y se los llevan para que aborden el avión con las maletas y otras mascotas.

**Cindy: Adelántense…Yo debo hacer algo**

**Donnie: ¿Qué harás tía?**

**Cindy: Algo de mujeres**

**Donnie: Ok, en esas cosas yo no me meto**

Cindy se va un poco lejos saca su celular y comienza a grabar un video dedicada a Destructor pero al final se arrepiente y trata de eliminarlo pero por desgracia se lo envía.

**Cindy: Aquí tiene mi boleto (entregándoselo)**

**Azafata: Le enseñare su asiento…Sígame**

Cindy la sigue y llega a lado de Shen

**Cindy: Gracias (sentándose) Llego la hora amiga**

**Shen: ¿Supongo que estabas tratando de hacer algo con tú novio no? (Leyendo una revista divertida)**

Cindy le quita a revista, le pega la cabeza con ella y se la regresa

**Shen: ¡Auch!**

**Cindy: Cuidado…Las revistas son violentas…Jajajajaja (divertida)**

Shen le pega en la cabeza con la revista

**Cindy: Ja, Ja muy graciosa**

**Azafata: Antes de despegar favor de que esa chica deje de estarse quejando por su león bebe (viendo a Lisa)**

**Cindy y Shen: ¡Lisa!**

Lisa les enseña la lengua

**Azafata: (Les dice las indicaciones) Ahora disfruten el vuelo**

**Topaz: New York allá vamos**

**Lisa: Yupi (aburrida)**

**Shen: Volverás a ver a tu Romeo, Cindy**

Cindy la mira feo

**Shen: Hay vamos…No te hagas que se bien que lo primero que deseas hacer es ir a buscarlo**

Cindy le tapa la boca, Shen cruza los brazos viéndola

**Cindy: ¿Podemos discutir esto después?**

**Shen: Si…Julieta**

Cindy le golpea el brazo y mira a la ventana

**Donnie: Yo quería ver el paisaje (enojado)**

**Lisa: Te aguantas…Te gané yo**

**Topaz: No me hagan causar una neblina (sentada en medio)**

**Donnie: ¡¿Nos quieres matar?! Sí haces eso el capitán no verá (enojado)**

**Topaz: Cubriré solo su ventana**

Lisa le enseña la lengua mira la ventana mientras Donnie se cambia de lugar

**Lisa: El que necesita novia URGENTEMENTE es él (Furiosa)**

**Topaz: Es cierto Donnie**

**Donnie: Por milésima vez… Estoy bien soltero (Sentado en frente de ellas que estaba vacío)**

**Ambas: Eso lo veremos (sonreído con malicia)**

Donnie sale corriendo a la velocidad inhumana y regresa con un café en mano a su asiento

**Topaz: Eres muy amable (Quitándoselo)**

Donnie sale de nuevo corriendo y trae un té y otro café

**Lisa: Gracias (Quitándole el café)**

**Donnie: De nada (Tomando de su té)**

Lisa se miraba por el reflejo de la ventana y se cambiaba cada 2 segundos el color de ojos

**Lisa: "**_**A ver como me va en New York**_**"**

…**Mientras…**

**Karai: Me voy a dormir padre**

**Destructor: Buenas noche Karai**

**Karai: Padre…Tienes una video llamada (apuntando su celular y se va)**

Destructor la abre sin ver de quién es y se muestra la imagen de Cindy

**Cindy: H…Hola Sakí…Soy yo Cindy, a pasado 15 años**

**Destructor: Ci…Cindy? (Impactado)**

**Cindy: Se…Se me hace difícil hacer este video y mas porque no sé si conservas tu numero y…y… (Baja la vista) Olvídalo…Seguramente te casaste y tienes hijos (cortando la llamada)**

**Destructor: Cindy!**

No recibe respuesta enfureciéndolo

**Destructor: Diablos… ¡ ¿Cómo es que hace esto?!**

Mira el número de Cindy y mira el símbolo de llamarle o enviarle un mensaje.

**Destructor: ¿La llamare…? No se... (Nervioso)**

Destructor estaba a punto de llamarle pero su celular se apaga por falta de batería enfureciéndolo aun más

**Destructor: ¡Maldita batería! ¡Gag!**

Destructor tira su celular pero por suerte no se rompe, no podía creer que después de 15 años por fin recibiera noticias de Cindy, y recuerda que Cindy dijo que posiblemente el está casado y con hijos.

**Destructor: ¿Casado? ¿Con hijos? Jmph! Sí con mi cara parece que me adelante a Halloween… además con la única mujer que me casaría y tendría hijos seria con ella, nada mas con ella.**

…**Al día siguiente…**

Después de muchas horas en el avión por fin llegaron a su destino, el avión aterrizaba en un hermoso y soleado DIA en la ciudad de New York. Los pasajeros bajaban del avión y se dirigían a recoger su equipaje

**Cindy: ¡Al fin! New York (emocionada) volví a casa**

Lisa tomo rápidamente la jaula y la abre sacando a su cachorro león... Asustando a medio aeropuerto

**Cindy: Tranquilo es un bebe inofensivo**

Lisa le llena de besos a su cachorro mientras que la gente camina un poco asustada.

**Cindy: Vamos por nuestro equipaje que nuestro nuevo jefe debe estar esperándonos para llevarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.**

Topaz abre la jaula de Iris y está empieza a volar por todo el aeropuerto

**Topaz: ¡Iris! (Siguiéndola)**

**Lisa: Jajajajaja**

**Cindy: (Agarrando su equipaje) Ya tengo los míos…Y ustedes**

En eso Mima se escapa de los brazos de Lisa y sigue a Iris

**Lisa: ¡MIMA! ¡VEN ACA! (Siguiéndolo)**

**Cindy: Hay no.**

En eso ambos animales son alzados por los aires por parte de Shen ya que aprovecha que ambos animales tienen un brazalete de metal en una de sus patas

**Ambas: ¡Wow!**

**Cindy: ¡SHEN!**

**X: ¡CABEZA DE PIEL VEN ACÁ! **

En eso aparece un halcón volando por el aeropuerto sorprendiendo a las chicas,Cindy aprovecha que todo el aeropuerto esta distraído y agarra a ambos animales

**Cindy: Fiuf**

**X: ¡MOIRA! VEN AQUÍ…MOIRA **

**Lisa: ¿Pero qué? (Confundida)**

De repente sale una tigresa blanca bebé frente a Topaz y Lisa al igual que el Halcón

**Ambas: Hola (Sonriendo)**

**Moira: Miau**

**Topaz: Que ternura**

De repente llegan frente a ellas un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos verdes tomando aire de tanto esfuerzo por perseguir a los animales. Ambos son muchachos muy guapos que cautivan a cualquier mujer que lo vean.

Topaz rápidamente se siente atraída por el chico rubio ya que jamás había visto a un ángel como él.

**Chico Rubio: ¡Cabeza de piel! Ven acá (Tomando al halcón)**

Cindy deja ir a Iris y se va con Topaz

**Topaz: Mira Iris un halcón (Acariciándolo)**

**Cindy: No era necesario que los elevarás aprovechando que tienen algo de metal en sus patas (susurran enojada a Shen)**

Shen silba haciéndose la desentendida

**Topaz: Lindo halcón.**

El chico rubio voltea a verla y se sonroja al verla ya que jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa de piel tan blanca, cabello amarillo como el oro y ojos azules como el cielo.

**Chico rubio: Amm… ¿Hola? (Sonrojado)**

**Topaz: Hola (sonriendo)**

**Donnie y Lisa: "**_**POR**__**FIN LE ENCONTRAMOS NOVIO**_**"**

**Mima: Miau, miau (Saltando a los brazos de Lisa)**

Lisa lo abraza con fuerza

**Lisa: Casi me das un infarto**

**Moira: Miau (Viendo a Mima)**

Cabeza de Piel le lanza un ruido extraño a Iris como saludándola, Iris también hace un ruido extraño

**Topaz: Parece que se agradan**

**Chico rubio: Creo que le agrada tú águila**

**Topaz: Se llama Iris…Y el tuyo es Cabeza de Piel…Lo escuche mientras gritabas**

**Chico pelirrojo: Moira (Cargándola) ¡No se hace eso!**

**Lisa: Amm… ¿Hola?**

**Mima: Miau**

Lisa besa la cabeza de su león mientras que el chico pelirrojo levanta su vista para verla y se sonroja ya que jamás había visto a un ser tan bello como ella.

**Chico pelirrojo: Am…Creo que a mi tigresa le agrada tú…Leoncito…Jejeje (Sonrojado)**

**Lisa: Así parece…Bueno…Yo soy Mona Lisa…Y ella es mi hermana Topacio…Y el chimuelo de allá atrás es Donatello**

**Donnie: ¡Oye!**

**Topaz: Un placer**

**Chico Rubio: Jajajajaja…Hola, yo soy Miguel Ángel…El es mi hermano Raphael…Y el tonto de allá atrás (Señalando a un pelinegro que venía corriendo hacia ellos) Es mi hermano Leonardo**

**Lisa: Mima saluda.**

**Mima: ¡Roar!**

**Topaz: Miguel Ángel…Es un nombre muy largo pero lindo**

Mikey se sonroja

**Mikey: Este amigo es Cabeza de Piel (Acariciándole las plumas) Me lo regalo mi mamá a los 2 años**

**Topaz: A Iris la encontré en el árbol de mi casa después de que unos motociclistas mataran a su madre…Yo la cuidó desde entonces. Soy su mama por así decirlo.**

**Rapha: Está pequeña es Moira (Acariciándole el pelaje) La salve de unos cazadores de nuestro último viaje a India…**

**Lisa: Vaya…Yo salve al mío de unos cazadores en África**

**Donnie: ¿Amor a primera vista? Jajaja**

Los cuatros voltean a verlo con símbolo de: "_Voy a_ _matarte_" causando que Donnie saliera corriendo a velocidad supersónica.

**Lisa: "**_**Idiota…Nada de Súper-poderes aquí…Lo dijo mamá como 50 veces**_**"**

**Cindy: ¡Donatello o te regresas o una semana castigado sin salir de la casa! Buenos chicas después se porque debemos irnos**

Donnie regresa con sus maletas…Y aparte las de Lisa y Topaz que eran más de 100.

**Topaz: Bueno, es hora de irme…a sido un placer Miguel Ángel**

**Lisa: Ya nos vamos…Tenemos que buscar a Hamato Yoshi así que…**

**M y R: Esperen… ¿Hamato Yoshi?**

**Ambas: Si**

**Rapha: Es mi papá**

**Mikey: ¡Nuestro! Papá**

**Rapha: Es mi papá…Tú mamá sólo se caso con mi padre…**

**Lisa: ¡Si ya entendimos!**

**Cindy: A ver niños ¿Ustedes son hijos de Hamato Yoshi?**

**Shen: Nuestro jefe**

**Rapha: ¿Ustedes son Cindy y Tango Shen?**

**Shen: ¡TANG Shen! (Furiosa)**

**Rapha: Perdón…Así lo escribieron…Síganme que mi papá y Bobonardo las esperan.**

Shen se queda viendo a Raph y no sabe porque pero siente algo en el que se le hace muy familiar y que se siente conectada mientras que Raph siente lo mismo en ella.

**Mikey: Tu mama casi no se parece a ti (Susurrándole a Topaz)**

**Topaz: Es mi tía, hermana de mi mama mi padre murió antes de que naciera y mi madre murió poco después de que nací y ella me ha criado como su hija que le digo mama.**

**Mikey: Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 4 años…La mamá de Rapha y Leo murió poco después de que nació Rapha…Así que estamos algo solos**

**Topaz: En verdad lo siento**

**Mikey: No importa…Creo que no sirve de nada deprimirme…Ella no hubiera querido eso**

**Topaz: Es cierto…Pero yo estoy feliz porque al fin podré ir a donde enterraron a mi mama, está aquí en New York.**

**Mikey: ¿Enserio? Genial (Rapha le da un zape) ¡Auch! Digo…Lamento lo de tú madre…Pero podrás visitarla aquí**

**Topaz: Si…Al fin**

**Donnie: (Le susurra a Rapha) No es muy inteligente ¿Verdad?**

**Raph: Tal para cual…Jajaja.**

En eso se ve a Leo con Hamato Yoshi, el es un hombre alto y demasiado guapo que logra robar la atención de las mujeres con facilidad.

**Mikey: Jejeje las encontramos**

**Splinter: ¿Y sus Mascotas?**

Mikey y Rapha las muestran

**Cindy: Un placer señor Hamato, soy Cindy y ella es mi amiga Tang Shen**

**Shen: Un placer**

**Splinter: Mucho gusto…Soy Hamato Yoshi, pero pueden llamarme Splinter…Veo que ya conocieron a Miguel Ángel y a Raphael…El es mi hijo Leonardo…El mayor**

**Leo: Es un honor**

Lisa se sonroja un poco cuando ve a Leo, y Leo también se sonroja cuando la ve causando que Raph se llene de celos.

**Rapha: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Shen: Gracias por venir por nosotros**

**Splinter: Síganme…Limusina nos espera afuera**

Leo les extiende su mano a Lisa y ella la toma y la guía a la limusina

**Rapha: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Cindy: Vamos.**

**Donnie: Y yo pensé que Lisa nunca se iba a enamorar (Sacando las maletas)**

**Topaz: No fuiste el único (Agarra su maleta pero Mikey se la quita) ¡Oye!**

**Mikey: Descuida…Yo las llevó**

**Topaz: Ok**

Lisa toma sus maletas pero Leo le quita la mitad

**Lisa: Gracias**

**Leo: Todo para ayudar a una bella dama.**

**Donnie: ¿Cual bella dama? Yo sólo te veo junto a Lisa**

Lisa lo pisa

**Donnie: ¡Auch!**

Rapha toma las otras maletas de Lisa

**Lisa: Gracias Rapha**

**Rapha: De nada linda**

Lisa se sonroja

**Leo: Ggggrrrrr**

Mikey rápidamente se acerca a Topaz, tratando de llamar su atención.

**Topaz: Hola Mikey**

**Mikey: Am… ****¿Quieres que…Te dé un recorrido por la ciudad?**

**Topaz: Me encantaría**

**Mikey: Bien…Mañana temprano vamos**

**Topaz: Hecho**

**Abril: ¡Chicos! Ya está todo listo para irnos (acercándose)**

**Mikey: Topaz ella es nuestra prima Abril**

**Topaz: Hola**

**Abril: Un placer**

**Leo: ¿Quieres que te lleve a conocer la ciudad? (Pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Lisa)**

**Lisa: Claro**

Donnie se le queda viendo a Abril con ojos de corazón.

**Lisa: ¿Donnie? (Chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara) Tierra llamando a Donnie**

**Abril: Los llevare en mi auto, síganme**

Donnie la sigue

**Topaz: Tú vienes conmigo Iris, no quiero que te pierdas.**

Iris le acaricia el cabello

**Leo: Tú, Mikey, Lisa, Iris y Mima pueden venir en mi auto**

**Topaz: Claro (yendo al auto)**

**Lisa: Vamos Mima**

**Mima: Miau (Lamiéndole la cara)**

**Lisa: Jijijiji**

**Leo: Encontraste tu alma gemela Mikey (Susurrándole)**

**Mikey: Lo sé…Y creo que a Cabeza de Piel le gusta Iris**

**Leo: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

Mikey le señala al halcón que miraba fijamente a Iris

**Leo: Entonces habla minis cabeza de piel pronto (divertido)**

**Mikey: ¡BOOYAKASHA! (Le susurra al oído) Le echaste ojitos a la hermana de Topacio ¿No?**

Leo asiente un poco ilusionado

**Splinter: ¡Hora de irnos!**

**Abril: Bienvenido a New York Donnie (Subiéndose a su auto)**

**Donnie: Gracias…Vine aquí para estudiar en la Universidad**

**Abril: Yo acabo de entrar a la universidad ¿En cuál irás y que estudiaras?**

**Donnie: Aún no se ha cual entrar… Pero estudiare medicina, Tecnología, Mecánica-Robótica y tal vez historia**

**Abril: Yo conozco una buena escuela, es la que yo estudio…Puedo llevarte mañana si quieres**

**Donnie: Me encantaría… ¿Me enseñaría la ciudad?**

**Abril: Claro, mañana a primera hora**

**Donnie: Claro…Y dime… ¿Qué música te gusta? Mi mamá sólo me ponía los Beatles.**

**Abril: A mí me gustan ellos.**

**Donnie: ¿Enserio? Wow! A mis primas no les gusta…Dicen que es muy…Antiguo**

**Abril: ¿Lo ponemos? (Sacando un CD de ellos)**

Donnie saca de su mochila el disco original

**Donnie: Jajaja**

**Abril: Wow ¡Un Disco original! Increíble**

**Donnie: Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.** **Me va a gustar estar aquí en Nueva York**

Después de eso, Splinter comienza a conducir el auto seguido por sus hijos en sus respectivos autos.

**Shen: No debió molestar se en ir por nosotros señor Yoshi.**

**Splinter: Llámeme Splinter, señorita Shen.**

**Shen: Entonces usted solo llámeme Shen.**

**Splinter: De acuerdo…Shen…Me tomé está "Molestia"…Porque usted y su amiga serán mis vicepresidentes de la compañía y quería decirles que ustedes y sus hijas van a quedarse en nuestra casa como invitadas de honor.**

**Ambas: ¡Enserio!**

**Splinter: Sí…Hable con los niños y están más que de acuerdo.**

**Cindy: Señor Splinter no se hubiese molestado en eso.**

**Splinter: No es ninguna molestia.**

Por alguna razón Shen y Splinter se sentían conectados, era como si algo los uniera pero no podían identificar que pero se atraían con fuerza que tenían que luchar para no cometer una tontería.

…**Mientras…**

**Leo: Así que tu al igual que Topaz eres adoptada (A Lisa que miraba por la ventana).**

**Lisa: Sí…Supongo que mis papás no me querían.**

**Rapha: ¡Pues que tontos! Tú eres muy especial.**

**Lisa: Sí supieras lo que puedo hacer.**

Iris le acaricia la cabeza a Topaz con cariño

**Topaz: Jejejejeje si Iris iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar que no puedo creer que sea en su mansión.**

**Lisa: Ni yo puedo creerlo.**

**Mima: Miau.**

**Lisa: Y Mima tampoco.**

**Topaz: Jijijiji ni Iris.**

Moira se lanza sobre Lisa.

**Lisa: ¡Haaaa! Jajaja**

Mima la mira con señal de que se que quite de su Lisa, pero ella lo ignora y le lame la cara a Lisa.

**Lisa: Jajaja…Me haces cosquillas.**

Mima salta a con Topaz y se queda con ella.

**Topaz: Hola Mima (Acariciándoles la cabeza).**

**Lisa: ¡Mima!**

Mima la ignora ya que aun tiene a Moira

**Rapha: Eeemmmm los leones son algo celosos.**

Lisa se pone triste y le da Moira a Rapha

**Lisa: Ya no me quiere…Snif… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Mima regresa con Lisa y comienza a lamerle la cara para quitar rastro de Moira

**Lisa: Jajaja…Travieso (Acariciándole la pancita)**

**Leo: Oye yo también quiero que me rasquen la pancita…Jajajaja (Bromeando pero Lisa le rasca la cabeza)**

**Rapha: Yo te ayudo (dándole un zape) Listo**

**Lisa: Jajajajajaja**

Leo se enoja y se lanza sobre Rapha y ambos empiezan a pelear

**Todos: ¡Leo el volante!**

**Leo: Está en piloto automático**

**Mikey: ¡Llegamos! ¡Bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar!**

Lisa y Topaz miran impactadas la enorme mansión de 5 pisos.

**Ambas: ¡Wow!**

**Lisa: Ya me enamore**

**Mikey: Ya oíste Leo**

**Lisa: Mansión cásate conmigo**

**Topaz: Jajajaja**

**Lisa: Y a Topaz déjala en la calle con su águila.**

**Topaz: ¡Oye Lisa!**

Iris lanza un fuerte ruido.

**Lisa: Hay…Es broma…Pájaro delicado**

**Rapha y Leo: Jajajaja**

Iris se lanza sobre Lisa jalándole el pelo

**Lisa: ¡Auch! Hazlo de Nuevo y hare huevos revueltos con tus crías.**

Iris le lanza un fuerte ruido y regresa con Topaz, y esta le saca la lengua a Lisa

**Leo: ¿Hacen eso a diario?**

**Ambas: Oh sí.**

Leo estaciona su auto frente a la mansión y atrás de Splinter que ya había llegado con Shen y Cindy

**Lisa: Donnie otra vez esa basura de música (Oyendo la música del auto)**

**Donnie: Los Beatles son mejor que Eminen y Skillet…Lagarto de agua dulce**

Lisa lo golpea en la nuca con su bolsa

**Lisa: Idiota (Alejándose)**

**Donnie: Camaleón ignorante.**

**Shen: ¡Wow! Su casa es enorme… ¿Dónde están nuestras habitaciones?**

Splinter truena los dedos y llegan varios sirvientes a toman las maletas y las llevan por lados diferentes.

**Cindy: "**_**Me recuerda un poco a la mansión de Sakí**_**" (Triste)**

**Splinter: Me tomé la libertad de comprarles unos vestidos para esta noche…Abra una fiesta de gala y quiero presentarlas con mis socios.**

**Ambas: Fiesta.**

**Splinter: Sí…Los chicos se quedaran a enseñarles a los demás la casa Mañana.**

**Lisa: ¡Olvídenlo! No soy de fiestas ni de vestidos (Enojada).**

**Leo: ¿Por qué no? Te verías hermosa…Digo aún más hermosa…No quiero decir que te ves fea es sólo que…Bueno (Sonrojado)**

**Lisa: No iré y no habrá nadie que me obligue a ir y usar un vestido.**

Topaz le señala a Cindy

**Cindy: Si no vas…Olvídalo haz lo que quieras iré a mi habitación (Yéndose con un sirviente).**

Lisa sonríe orgullosa

**Lisa: Fiuff.**

**Shen: Pues yo digo que sí vas jovencita…No le puedes hacer un berrinche como ese al señor Splinter.**

**Lisa: Auch…Me siento mal (Agarrándose el estomago)**

**Splinter: Seguro que el viaje le fue pesado…Yo creo que no debería ir a la fiesta.**

**Shen: Cierto…Con unos cuantas inyecciones se sentirá mejor mañana.**

**Topaz: Jajajajaja**

**Lisa: Hay…Ya me siento Mejor**

…**Mientras…**

**Karai: ¡Tío! (Acercándose a él con una bata puesta) ¡ ¿Estás listo para la fiesta de esta noche?!**

Destructor se ponía su traje de gala para ir a la atareada fiesta.

**Destructor: Segura que quieres ir…Será hasta la 1 de la mañana y tú tienes clases**

**Karai: Tío te recuerdo que mañana tender mis dos primeras clases libres…Así que no hay problema.**

**Destructor: Bien…Ponte la ropa que nos vamos en 2 minutos.**

Karai se quita la bata y muestra un elegante vestido ya que sabía que rápidamente iba a aceptar

**Destructor: Esa es mi niña (Le acaricia el cabello).**

**Karai: Abril me llamo, me contó que las dos nuevas vicepresidentas se quedaran en casa de Hamato y que una de ella tiene dos hijas adoptivas.**

**Destructor: Vaya…Leonardo, Raphael y Miguel Ángel con dos adolescentes en casa…Um…Yoshi será abuelo antes de tiempo (Divertido)**

**Karai: Yo al que tengo que vigilar es a Leonardo**

**Destructor: ¿Te sigue gustando?**

**Karai: Claro que si…Padre ya vámonos**

Destructor se pone un poco de colonia y salen de la mansión

…**En** **la** **noche…**

Durante la fiesta Splinter estaba presentando a sus nuevas vicepresidentas que rápidamente llamaba la atención de todos los hombres, aunque Splinter tenia cuidado de que alguien mirara a Shen ya que no entendía porque pero le daban celos.

**Shen: Un placer (saludando a los socios)**

**Topaz: Wow (saliendo de su cuarto usando un hermoso vestido naranja y su pelo esta medio agarrado y medio suelto) Que elegante (viendo la fiesta)**

**Lisa: ¡NO VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ! (Desde su cuarto)**

Topaz suspira y corre a su cuarto para sacarla a jaladas de ahí

**Topaz: ¡LISA! (Tocando la puerta)**

**Lisa: ¡Déjame! **

**Topaz: No me hagas hacer que llueva tu cuarto.**

**Lisa: Ok ¿Pero tengo preguntas?**

**Topaz: Cuales (Cruzando los brazos)**

**Lisa: Quiero saber cómo me veo mejor… ¿De ojos verdes, azules, castaños o ámbar?**

**Topaz: Azules**

**Lisa: ¿Y de cabello? ¿Negro o rubio?**

**Topaz: Negro**

Lisa sale como Topacio le dijo y con un vestido azul claro logrando verse hermosa

**Lisa: Me siento…Rara**

**Topaz: Te ves Hermosa…Andando que hay pastel de chocolate nuestro favorito.**

**Lisa: ¡Chocolate! Vamos Mima**

Después de un rato Karai entra a la mansión con Destructor…Y la adolecente vio a Abril en la casa.

**Karai: ¡ABRIL!**

**Abril: ¡Miwa! (Abrazándola)**

**Karai: ¿Creíste que no vendría?**

**Abril: Y menos con vestido**

**Karai: Jejejejeje**

**Abril: Hola señor Sakí**

**Destructor: O´Neill**

**Abril: Le importa que me robe a su sobrina toda la noche.**

**Destructor: Adelante.**

**Abril: Ven…Tengo que presentarte a alguien (llevándosela)**

**Karai: Nos vemos papá (Yéndose)**

**Splinter: Oroku Sakí, que sorpresa (Acercándose)**

**Destructor: Hamato Yoshi.**

**Splinter: Bienvenido a la fiesta (Estrechando su mano).**

Destructor la estrecha, ellos son socio-amigos, y se conocen desde hace 11 años.

**Destructor: Te ves contento.**

**Splinter: Jejejejeje, mira ella es Tang Shen, una de mis vicepresidentas.**

**Shen: Hola**

Destructor le toma la mano y la besa educadamente

**Splinter: Y…Donde esta…**

**Cindy: Perdón, saludaba a los otros socios (Acercándose sin ver a Destructor)**

Destructor no le veía el rostro a Cindy ya que estaba de espaldas a ella pero su voz se le hacía demasiado familiar.

**Destructor: ¿Usted debe ser otra de las vicepresidentas de Yoshi no es así?**

**Cindy: Si soy Cindy (volteando a verlo) ¡Sakí!**

**Destructor: ¿Cindy?**

Ambos no lo podían creer, los seres que tanto han sufrido y extrañado a horrores estaban frente a frente. Después de 15 años separados por fin se volvían a ver.

**Shen: ¿Se conocen? (sorprendida)**

**Cindy: Eeemmm…Si desde toda la vida (Sin dejar de verlo)**

**Splinter: Eso es excelente, porque no la acompaña esta noche Sakí**

**Destructor: Am…Es…Que…Yo…Am…Si claro…No hay problema (Nervioso sin dejar de verla)**

**Splinter: Por aquí Shen acompáñeme.**

**Shen: Von chance (Guiñándole un ojo a Cindy)**

**Cindy: Eeemmm…Ha pasado tiempo (Nerviosa)**

**Destructor: ¿Cómo has estado? (Nervioso)**

**Cindy: Pues…bien Jejeje llegue esta mañana y…Vaya fiesta… ¿Y tú?**

**Destructor: Pues…Nada nuevo**

**Cindy: ¿Te…Casaste? (asustada)**

**Destructor: Estuve a punto de…Solo que no funciono**

**Cindy: Vaya (Aliviada)…Yo no tuve ninguna relación allá en Londres.**

Destructor solo se queda callado

**Destructor: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?**

Cindy no lo resiste mas y lo abraza Destructor se queda en Shock pero le devuelve el abrazo

**Cindy: Me alegra tanto verte Sakí (soltando lágrimas)**

**Destructor: Pensé…Que te habías olvidado de mí**

**Cindy: Y yo creí que te habías casado y tienes hijos.**

**Destructor: No… no me eh casado pero… te quiero presentar a alguien**

**Cindy: ¿A quién?**

**Destructor: A mi hija-sobrina.**

**Cindy: Es cierto Miwa la hija de tu primo…Mi sentido pésame por cierto.**

**Destructor: Descuida…Ya lo supere.**

**Cindy: Yo perdí a mi Hermana y…Quiero presentarte a mis hijas, adoptivas.**

**Destructor: Claro…Quisiera conocerlas.**

**Cindy: Jejeje vamos.**

…**Mientras…**

**Topaz: ¡MIKEY! (Yendo hacia el) Al fin te encontré.**

Mikey voltea a verla y se queda embobado ya que se veía mas hermosa con ese vestido, definitivamente jamás vio a un ser tan hermoso como ella.

**Mikey: Ven Topaz…El jardín es muy grande…Deje que Iris saliera.**

**Topaz: ¡IRIS! Ella no sale a espacios abierto sin mí (Corriendo asustada).**

**Mikey: Tranquila…Esta con Cabeza de Piel.**

Topaz se detiene

**Topaz: Fiuff…Siendo así estoy tranquila**

**Leo: Hola chicos (Trayendo dos bebidas)**

**Topaz: Hola… Y gracias Leo (Agarrando la bebida)**

**Leo: Jajaja… ¿Te gusta la cerveza de raíz?**

Topaz lo escupe asqueada ya que odia la cerveza

**Leo: Jajajaja…Por eso se pregunta primero… ¿Han visto a Lisa?**

**Topaz: Esta con Rapha jugando con sus mascotas**

**Leo: De acuerdo…Miren por allá.**

Topaz voltea y mira a Cindy con Destructor

**Cindy: Aquí estas, Topaz él es Oroku Sakí, Sakí ella es Topaz hija de mi Hermana Amelia**

**Destructor: ¿Qué tal?**

**Topaz: Hola (sonriendo)**

**Cindy: ¿Dónde está Lisa?**

**Mikey: Esta en el aviario con Mima, Rapha y Moira**

Cuando se voltean Leo ya no estaba

**Cindy: Bien…Me llevas con tu sobrina.**

**Destructor: Claro…Pero está hablando con O´Neill**

**Cindy: Oh claro…Entonces vamos por algo de comer**

Destructor le toma la mano y se van a la mansión

**Cindy: Oye (Siendo jalada a un sitio lejano de la mansión donde nadie puede verlos) ¿Qué haces?**

Destructor la toma de la cintura

**Cindy: ¿Qué haces?**

**Destructor: Ya no puedo más**

Destructor la empieza a besar desesperado ya que hace años que no la besa, Cindy se sorprende ya que aun no se lo espera pero no tarda en responderla y lo abraza del cuello

**Destructor: Te amo**

**Cindy: Y yo a ti…No te imaginas cuanto**

**Destructor: No se cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo lejos de ti**

**Cindy: Ni yo…Pero en verdad te extrañe.**

Destructor la abraza posesivamente

**Cindy: Sakí… Me aplastas.**

**Destructor: No te quiero dejar ir otra vez**

**Cindy: Y que harás para evitarlo**

**Destructor: Ummmm…Te amarro a mi cama y no te dejo salir**

**Cindy: ¡SAKI!**

**Destructor: Jajajaja.**

**Cindy: Estás loco**

**Destructor: Solo un poco**

**Cindy: No has cambiado nada**

**Destructor: Tu si…Pero para bien**

**Cindy: Jejeje (Besándolo) Algo me dice que no me dejaras ir.**

**Destructor: No**

**Cindy: ¿Qué me harás señor Sakí?**

**Destructor: Um… ¿Te secuestro?**

**Cindy: ¿Así? y co… SAKI! (Siendo cargada en su hombro) ¿Qué haces?**

**Destructor: ¿Así?**

Destructor comienza a correr sigilosamente sin que nadie lo mire hasta llegar a la calle donde pasa un taxi y él se sube llevándose a Cindy con él a su mansión.

…**Mientras…**

**Karai: En serio Donnie…Te encantara New York**

**Donnie: Sí… ¿Y tú que estudiaras?**

**Karai: Criminalista**

**Donnie: Genial…Yo quiero ser médico forense**

**Karai: Jejejeeje**

**Donnie: ¿Y tú Abril?**

**Abril: Seré doctora**

Leo y Lisa llegaban riendo con Mikey y Topaz.

**Leo: Jajajaja…Que buen chiste**

**Lisa: Jajajajaja soy Buena para eso**

**Topaz: Jajajajaja que Buena broma Mikey (Viendo a dos hombres empapados) Eres un genio**

**Mikey: Sí…Me lo dicen mucho**

**Lisa: ¿Oye Chimuelo has visto a mamá?**

**Donnie: No**

Karai recibe un mensaje de su tío

**Topaz: Tal vez se fue a dormir**

**Karai: Mi tío dijo que yo me regreses sola que tuvo algo que hacer.**

**Lisa: Si puede ser que ella este dormida y… ¿A qué se dedica tu tío?**

**Karai: Utensilios de cocina…Cuchillos más bien**

**Lisa: Wow…Oigan… ¿Qué dicen sobre los mutante?**

Todos se quedan callados

**Topaz: Porque se quedan callados**

**Leo: ¿Nos acompañan?**

Lisa, Topaz y Donnie los siguen hasta el patio de la casa

**Leo: Ok… ¡RAPHAEL!**

Lisa voltea a verlo

**Rapha: Ya vine (Cargando a Mima y Moira)**

**Mima: Miau**

**Lisa: Mi bebé (Cargándolo)**

**Rapha: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Leo: Bien…Ustedes (Señalando a Topaz, Lisa y Donnie) Juren que no saldrán corriendo**

**Los tres: Lo juramos**

**Leo: Bien ¿Listos?**

Leo cierra los ojos y desaparece, reapareciendo atrás de Lisa entregándole una hermosa rosa roja.

**Lisa: ¡Wow!**

**Leo: ¿No te da miedo? Mikey…Tú turno**

Topaz mira a Mikey algo confundida pero a la vez algo asustada, ya que desarrollo un poderoso sentimiento hacia él.

**Rapha: Cúbranse los oídos**

Mikey grita tan fuerte que rompió varias ventanas y los lentes de Donnie

**Donnie: ¡OYE!**

**Mikey: Jejeje…Karai**

Los tres miran a Karai. Karai suspira y se quita la chamarra y de repente saca unas enormes alas de abeja.

**Las tres: ¡WOW!**

**Topaz: ¡Cooolll!**

**Karai: ¡Tú turno Abril!**

Donnie mira a Abril, Abril cierra los ojos y cuando los abre se tornan rojos y empieza a hacer que todas las cosas empiecen a flotar.

**Donnie: Telequinesis (Sorprendido)**

**Abril: Sí (Sonrojada) Tú turno Rapha**

Lisa voltea a verlo mientras que Rapha se acerca a un árbol y lo arranca de raíz

**Lisa: Wow (sonrojada)**

**Rapha: Y aún no has visto nada**

Rapha salta muy alto y se queda volando

**Lisa: ¡WOW!**

**Topaz: ¡Sus poderes son increíbles!**

**Leo: ¿No están asustados?**

Topaz, Lisa y Donnie se miran sonriendo con malicia y Donnie corre con sus poderes

**Abril: ¡Increíble! (Sonrojada)**

Lisa se transforma en Abril, después de Karai y en Moira

**Rapha: ¡Wow!**

**Leo: ¿Cuál es la real?**

**Ambas Moira: Miau**

**Rapha: Y… ¿Cual es tú verdadera apariencia? (Aterrizando)**

Lisa se pone nerviosa, y vuelve a ser humana

**Lisa: Eso es un misterio que no revelare.**

**Donnie: No se los va a decir…A mí me lo dijo 10 años después de conocerlas**

Todos miran a Topaz

**Topaz: ¿Qué?**

**Lisa: Tú turno hermanita**

**Donnie: Topaz es la más poderosa**

**Lisa: Ujum**

Los ojos de Topaz se tornan blanco y comienza a correr fuerte viento en la zona y comienza a caer truenos

**Lisa: ¿Qué tal?**

Los ojos de Topaz vuelven a la normalidad y todo se calma como si nunca hubiese pasado.

**Leo: Bueno…Increíble**

**Donnie: Lisa… ¿Jugamos guerra de nieve?**

**Lisa: Topaz**

**Topaz: La última vez que hice que nevara sin que sea diciembre mama me castigo una semana.**

**Lisa: Pues mamá no está aquí (Sacando una bola de nieve) Vamos no seas cobarde**

**Topaz: Vale (tornando ojos blancos) Pónganse calientitos (Comenzando a nevar)**

**Lisa: ¡ ¿Quién quiere jugar?!**

**Leo: Por mi parte no hay proble… (Lisa le lanzó una bola de Nieve a la cara)**

**Lisa: Jajajajajaja**

…**Mientras…**

**Shen: No hay rastro de Cindy…La busque por todas partes**

**Splinter: Sakí tampoco está.**

**Shen: Bueno…A lo mejor se fueron a discutir de algo, porque no seguimos disfrutando la fiesta**

**Splinter: Cla…Eso es… ¿Nieve? En Verano (Confundido viendo la ventana)**

**Shen: Vaya Jejejejeje que clima no (Nerviosa ya que sabe que es obra de Topaz)**

Splinter se asoma por la ventana y mira a los chicos jugando con la nieve dandole entender que es obra de ellos.

**Splinter: Estarán castigados mucho tiempo (Todo empieza a temblar)**

**Shen: Haaaa (sosteniéndose de él ya que perdió el equilibrio)**

Splinter se calma y la mira extrañado ya que a él eso no le afecta

**Shen: Wow... que temblor y en New York…Es raro**

**Splinter: Perdón**

Los chicos llegan corriendo

**Leo: Papá ¿Estas bien?**

**Mikey: Estas bien padre**

**Rapha: Oh están en una cita, permiso**

Los chicos voltean para irse y dejarlos solos

**Splinter: ¡Ustedes 3 vengan aquí!**

Los voltean a verlo asustados

**Shen: Yo me retiro…Permiso (Yéndose)**

Splinter se inclina educadamente y en cuanto se fue le jala el cabello a sus hijos.

**Los tres: ¡Auch! **

**Splinter: ¿Que les dije sobre los poderes frente a otras personas?**

**Leo: Padre…Ellos también son mutantes**

**Mikey: Si…Topaz tiene el poder de cambiar el clima o mejor dicho de las tormentas.**

**Rapha: Y Lisa puede cambiar de forma…Aunque no sabemos cuál es su verdadera forma.**

**Leo: Y Donnie correr a máxima velocidad…Además nos dijeron que Tang Shen controla el metal y Cindy tiene el poder del fénix…Es más poderosa que cualquiera.**

**Splinter: Ya veo…Impresionante.**

**Leo: Entonces… ¿No estamos en problemas? (Esperanzado).**

**Splinter: Por supuesto que sí… ¿Qué tal que no fueran mutantes y ustedes ya les enseñaron sus poderes?**

Los tres se miran asustados.

**Splinter: Leonardo hará la comida una semana.**

**Leo: Si.**

**Splinter: Miguel Ángel hará la limpieza de la casa por 2 semanas.**

Mikey Baja tristemente la mirada

**Splinter: En cuanto a ti Raphael.**

**Rapha: Ya sé…Se tocara el jardín.**

**Splinter: Um…No.**

Rapha suspira aliviado.

**Splinter: Tú llevaras a la hija de mi amigo Antón Zeck a la escuela toda la semana…Recuerdas de Susana.**

**Rapha: ¡La niña de 4 años! ¡No por favor sensei!**

**Splinter: Es eso o te vas a la casa de campo que está en Florida por seis meses a hacer limpieza… ¡Elige!**

**Rapha: ¡Aunque pensándolo bien! Me encantara llevar a Susana a la escuela.**

**Splinter: Eso pensé…Empiezan desde mañana.**

**Los tres: Si padre.**

**Splinter: A sus cuartos.**

**Leo: Pero…Estamos a media fiesta.**

**Mikey: Y son las 11 de la noche.**

**Splinter: Y ustedes se duermen a las 10.**

**Rapha: Pero no en las fiestas.**

**Lisa: ¡AAAAAAA UNA RATA!**

Se escuchan gruñidos de cachorros de León y Tigre.

**Rapha: ¡MOIRA! (Corriendo al jardín).**

…**Mientras…**

El teléfono de Cindy sonaba pero ella lo agarra y lo apaga molesta.

**Destructor: Que molestos (enojado)**

**Cindy: Si (acostándose en su pecho) Ya lo apague**

**Destructor: Ummm…Ya te extrañaba (sonriendo)**

**Cindy: Y yo a ti (Sonriendo) Extrañaba estar así**

Destructor le acaricia la espalda con delicadeza

**Cindy: Mi primera noche aquí y te encontré… Que chistosa es la vida**

**Destructor: Lo se… no quiero que vivas con Splinter… vente a vivir conmigo**

**Cindy: ¡Si! si quiero venirme a vivir aquí contigo… Mañana vamos por mis cosas**

**Destructor: ¿Y tus niñas?**

**Cindy: Pues…A ella les doy la libertad como mis padres me la daban a mí y a mi Hermana…Ella decidirán si viven conmigo o con Shen**

Destructor le besa la frente

**Cindy: Espero no estar soñando (Abrazándolo mas fuerte)**

**Destructor: Ni yo**

**Cindy: Jijiji, en esta habitación me pediste ser tu novia y ahora me pediste ser tu esposa... que poder tiene esta habitación**

Olvide mencionarlo, después de una pequeña pelea del porque Sakí secuestro así a Cindy, el se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio…Y era que pensaba pedírselo cuando ella se fue a Londres…Pero nunca tuvo el valor de pedírselo…Hasta ahora.

**Destructor: No se…Pero creo que me da valor para decirte lo que siento**

**Cindy: Pues… ¿Está nevando? (viendo la ventana)**

**Destructor: Sí…Al parecer sí**

**Cindy: Pero si es vera… ¡Topaz!**

**Destructor: ¿Qué?**

**Cindy: Topaz tiene el poder de cambiar el clima**

**Destructor: ¿Enserio?**

**Cindy: Si…Pero me va a oír esa niña**

**Destructor: ¿Justo ahora? (enojado ya que no quiere separarse de ella ahora).**

**Cindy: No…Que el castigo espere hasta mañana**

**Destructor: Eres genial, preciosa**

**Cindy: Lo sé (orgullosa)**

**Destructor: ¿Quieres dormir otro rato?**

**Cindy: Mmmmm (Besándolo) Si estoy a tu lado si (Acomodándose para dormir) Además apenas son las 2 de la mañana**

**Destructor: Espero encontrarte aquí cuando despierte…La última vez te fuiste y me dejaste sólo.**

**Cindy-Ya no me iré más…Si despiertas y no estoy…Es porque estoy en la cocina, sabes que me da sed cuando despierto.**

Destructor la besa en los labios y luego se duerme, Cindy se queda dormida también.

**Esperamos que les haya gustado…Eso es todo por hoy amigos…Y por cierto, estamos medio depres, porque se murió Chespirito… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Así que téngannos paciencia por ahora… Se despiden sesshoxcris y TMNT Decendants…Hasta la vista babys**


End file.
